Lemon Tree
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: [Conjunto de Drabbles][SasuSaku] Era como un maldito iceberg estando en su presencia. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Todo era un completo desorden. Prendas de ropa desparramadas por toda la habitación. Por que era suya. Suya y de nadie mas.
1. Stumme Worte

**Stumme Worte**

'Palabras silenciosas'

No podía, no quería creer lo que estaba viendo. Debía tratarse de otra pesadilla, una ilusión, una jugarreta más de su mente. Otra mentira, nada más, una pesadilla, _una pesadilla, _porque... porque él se lo había prometido. Él le había prometido que nunca...

No. Él no _por favor_. _Él no_.

Pero allí se encontraba. Arrodillada. Llorando de manera descontrolada. Desesperada. Rogando a dios porque todo se acabara pronto.

'_Si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes.'_ Se reprochaba mentalmente al tiempo que apretaba los párpados para no ver. No, no quería contemplar esa escena. Sentía la impotencia oprimiéndole el pecho, impidiéndole respirar con libertad, mientras las lagrimas se colaban en sus ojos verdes, ahora ocultos tras el gris manto de tristeza.

'_Esto no puede estar pasando.' _Agregaba para sus adentros mirándolo. Allí con el rostro demostrando la fatiga, demacrado por las marcas de una pelea, sucio y rasponeado, pero aún así perfecto.

-No puede ser... No. No vas a dejarme, porque lo prometiste.- Susurraba abrazándolo, pegando su mejilla a la fría de él. - ¿Te acuerdas? Me lo prometiste.

Suplicaba porque alguien fuera a despertarla de esa horrible pesadilla, otra de las tantas que había tenido. Rogaba al cielo, porque solo fuera una engaño de su mente triste, retorcida que la hacía pensar y esperar siempre lo peor.

Comenzaba a sentir el frío de su cuerpo. Lo estaba perdiendo, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Moriría.

-Por favor... no mueras...- Rogaba pegándolo más contra su cuerpo para darle calor, intentando pasarle un poco de la vida del que ella abundaba y que él estaba perdiendo.

Nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas cuando notó lo mucho que había disminuido la frecuencia de su respiración, volviéndose casi imperceptible.

-Sasuke-Kun...- Susurraba llamándolo. –Por favor, Sasuke-kun, despierta. No me dejes.- Agregó de manera insistente sintiendo su voz quebrar de nuevo.

En esas ultimas semanas se había sentido como en un sueño. Uno del que nunca deseó despertar. Pero ahora quería despertarse. Necesitaba hacerlo. Quería abrir los ojos y verlo a su lado como todas las mañanas, luego de que él siempre la amaba en la noche.

Miró el cielo encapotado, para luego volver la vista al cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Sasuke-Kun...- Susurró estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Sentía como algo caía suavemente sobre su cabeza, sus manos, su rostro. Al ver la cara del joven Uchiha, vio que tenía pequeños copos de nieve adheridos a sus mejillas.

No... no podía ahora que intentaba darle calor a su cuerpo. No tenía que helar cuando ella buscaba el calor en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

_-¿No crees que la nieve es hermosa, Sasuke-kun?- Cuestionaba una joven peli-rosa, sonriéndole al joven que caminaba a su lado sujetándolo de la mano._

_-Solo es agua congelada, Sakura...- Musitó el joven Uchiha con calma mirando al frente, ignorando los pequeños copos blancos_

_-Pero... es bonita, es romántico...- Responde la oji-verde sonriendo, mientras miraba el paisaje._

_-Bien, como digas...- Culmina resignado él, soltando un suspiro, para luego mirar a su acompañante dar unos pasos al frente y girar sobre sus talones para sonreírle._

_El joven Uchiha devolvió el gesto con levedad y se acercó para pasarle el brazo por sobre ambos hombros y continuar caminando._

Tenía hermosos recuerdos de dias en los que había nevado. Recuerdos con sus amigos, con su familia, con él. No quería que ese hermoso fenómeno ahora significara algo horrible. No deseaba que significara soledad, perdida.

'_Sasuke-kun'_ lo llamó mentalmente apretándolo mas contra su cuerpo. _'Despierta, por favor'_ suplicó soltando pequeños sollozos.

'_Esto no esta pasando. Es... es un sueño. Si, un horrible y triste sueño._' Se intentaba convencer mentalmente.

- - - - -

Él abrió un poco sus ojos color oscuro. Podía ver el cielo nublado, debido a unas cuantas nubes traviesas que se hacían presentes ante su mirada. No escuchaba ni un sonido mas que el de su débil mente agonizando. Todo comenzaba a oscurecerse de a poco, cuando una pequeña, pero resplandeciente, pluma paso ante sus ojos. Corrió un poco la mirada y pudo ver un par de alas, al parecer hechas, de luz.

Escuchaba un sollozo. Alguien lloraba... ¿Por él? Si. Ahora podía sentir el calor de unos brazos rodeándolo, y la tibieza de unas pequeñas gotas salinas golpeando su mejilla y sien derechas. ¿De quién se trataba?

Buscó sus ojos, intentando reconocer a aquel ángel, pero una extraña melena rosada lo distraía de ellos. Pero ese cabello, solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

'_Sakura...'_ Pensó débilmente. Si, Haruno Sakura era aquel ángel que lloraba por él. Era Haruno Sakura quien lo abrazaba cubriéndolo con su calor.

-No me dejes Sasuke-Kun...- Suplicaba ella con la voz ahogada en lágrimas. –No te vayas...- Pedía apretando el abrazo con suavidad.

¿Que no la dejara? ¿Irse a dónde? ¿Por qué se iría? No entendía a que se refería ella, pero no quería pensar. No podía hacerlo, por lo que soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, ignorando aquella tibieza que se escapaba de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

'_Tranquila, Sakura... todo está bien.'_ Quiso decir con su habitual tono de voz, pero las palabras no podían salir de su garganta. No entendió a que se debía, pero no importaba mucho.

Quiso levantar una mano para tocar las mejillas frías y sonrojadas de la oji-verde, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado. No comprendía cuál era el problema con él, pero ya mucho no importaba. Se sentía tranquilo, relajado.

Sonrió levemente y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación que lo invadía. Era placentero, aunque lo preocupaba que la joven a su lado sollozara.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Era por él? Pero... si él se sentía bien, de hecho, se sentía mejor que nunca.

Abrió los ojos un poco y se quedó observando el cielo. Nevaba. Era hermoso. Si, Sakura siempre se lo había dicho.

'_La nieve es muy bonita'_ Pensó con calma _'Como tú, Sakura'_ Agregó corriendo la mirada para ver a la joven. _'No llores, por favor...'_ Agregó volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Estaba cansado. Dormiría un poco.

-¡¡Sasuke-Kun!!- Gritó la voz de Sakura a lo lejos, haciendo un eco en su mente, que se repetía constantemente.

- - - - -

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

¿Una pesadilla?

Recorrió aquella habitación con la mirada. No era su dormitorio, ni el de Sakura. Ese lugar era todo blanco.

Movió levemente la cabeza mirando todo atentamente, para luego soltar un quejido. Sentía punzadas en todo su cuerpo.

Suspiró intentando relajarse, para así calmar el dolor. Luego de incorporarse un poco, volvió a mirar su entorno y la encontró.

Sakura dormía placidamente en una silla, a su izquierda, apoyada sobre la cama, mientras le sostenía una de las manos con firmeza.

Sonrió levemente y extendió su mano derecha y le corrió unos cuantos mechones de cabello rosa que se le iban al rostro.

-Sasuke-Kun...- Susurró dormida la joven luego de soltar un pequeño quejido.

-Gracias por todo, Sakura...- Respondió él acariciándole las mejillas, para luego levantar la mano izquierda, la cual era sujeta por la joven Haruno, y acercarla a su rostro. Era suave y estaba tibia. Cerró los ojos relajado, luego acercó el dorso de aquella mano a sus labios y depositó un suave y tierno beso. Posteriormente se acomodó de nuevo y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo.


	2. Efecto Placebo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y los demás personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

**'Efecto Placebo'**

Todo era un completo desorden.

Prendas de ropa: remeras, pantalones y ropa interior, tanto de hombre como de mujer, junto con las mantas de la cama, desparramadas por toda la habitación.

Las rosas que le había regalado con anterioridad, con fingido desinterés, ahora estaban completamente deshechos, con los pétalos esparcidos tanto por el suelo del cuarto, como sobre la cama.

La observó mientras descansaba cubierta con aquella única sabana que tenían sobre ellos.

Es que era _tan molesta._

Suspiró al verla soltar un quejido cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz, cortesía de su cabello... rosa.

-Molesta.- Susurró corriéndole el pelo, para luego recorrer su mejilla con la punta de sus largos dedos.

Si, era molesta. Pero, por mas fastidiosa que fuera, era suya. Su cuerpo tenia escrito su nombre por todas partes.

-Sa...suke...kun...- Balbuceó ella dormida, moviéndose levemente.

Desde que había regresado a Konoha que ella lo había estado evitando. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Era como un maldito iceberg estando en su presencia. Pero, la noche anterior, había ardido más que el mismo infierno.

Ya no podría huir de él. Ni el usuratonkachi, ni aquel chico extraño, la apartarían de él.

_Por que era suya._

-Sa.ku.ra...- Musitó por lo bajo mirándola dormir.

Demonios. Parecía un ángel mientras dormía. Sentía deseos de tomarla de nuevo, en ese momento. Volver a hacerle el amor.

Furioso. Desesperado. Hambriento de ella.

_Porque... Su cuerpo tenia escrito su nombre por todas partes._

Sonrió de lado al recordar lo ocurrido entre ellos. Le recorrió el contorno de los labios con su dedo índice. Sentía deseos de besarla, de morderla, de tocarla. Sentirla.

Si, quería sentirla. Con cada fibra de su cuerpo, en cada rincón de este.

Porque había sido una sensación única y placentera. Deseaba percibirlo de nuevo.

Quería que gritara su nombre, que lo llamara entre gruñidos, que cada poro rogara por él.

La quería a ella.

_Deseaba tenerla a ella: Sakura._

-Sakura.- Repitió observándola. Cerró los ojos, para luego volver a mirarla con sus pupilas color carmesí.

Sharingan.

Así grabaría cada detalle. Como la noche anterior. El sharingan había grabado cada una de las expresiones que había esbozado ante el placer que había asaltado a ambos.

_-Sasuke-kun- Había gritado arqueando la espalda mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego de unos minutos, gritó su nombre._

_-Hn...- Soltó él simplemente, acabando por detenerse. Ella se dejó caer sobre la cama agotada, respirando agitada._

_Su pecho, desnudo, subía y bajaba, acompañando a sus pulmones._

Maldición. ¿Por qué su cuerpo gritaba así por ella?

Cerró los ojos mientras desactivaba el sharingan.

No se estaba conformando con solo observarla dormir. Quería más, mucho más.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a volver la vista al techo. Necesitaba concentrarse. _Debía_ hacerlo.

_Porque sino lo hacía._

_Sasuke-kun..._

¡AH! Se volvería loco.

Sasuke-kun 

Los susurros de la peli-rosa, no se iban de su cabeza. Podía escucharla tan claro, como si le estuviera arrancando los suspiros en aquel momento.

Sasuke-kun 

Que alguien fuera a golpearlo, o se auto-flagelaría él mismo.

Sasuke-kun 

Necesitaba una ducha, una bien fría.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Se turbó, pero logró disimularlo. Claro, nadie vería a Uchiha, el genio, sobresaltado.

-Sasuke-kun...

-...

-Sasuke-k...

-¿¡Que!?- Musitó interrumpiéndola, y se volvió para observarla. -¿Cuánto llevas despierta?- Se quejó sin alzar mucho la voz.

-Recién me despierto.- Respondió ella con suavidad, clavando sus enormes ojos esmeralda en él.

_Diablos. Lo volvería loco._

Volvió a fijarse en el techo de la habitación, intentando no volver a desearla.

_Pensar en frío. Muy frío._

El sentimiento de gozo de la noche anterior, había desaparecido. Fue reemplazado por uno de frustración. Desesperación.

_Sakura..._

_Sasuke-kun..._

La miró de reojo. El cabello, rosa, caía desordenado sobre su rostro. Algunos mechones se habían hecho rizos y se levantaban, y esa cara de cansancio...

Era un desastre.

-Hn...- Soltó observándola detenidamente, para luego acercar su mano a su rostro para tomar un par de mechones de cabello y enredarlos entre sus dedos.

Hebras rosas, finas y suaves como seda.

-¿Tienes hambre, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó Sakura, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Y sed...- Agregó, luego de asentir callado.

-Entonces espera que voy a pre...- Comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pie, siendo detenida por Uchiha que la había sujetado por la muñeca. -¿Sasuke...kun?-

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Sa.ku.ra?- Balbuceó, silabeando su nombre. La aludida se estremeció.

Electricidad. Si, podían sentirla en el aire, en los objetos, en el cuerpo del otro y en el propio.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado y tiró de la mano que sujetaba la de ella, para tirarla sobre la cama.

-S...Sasuke-kun...- Balbuceó ella sonrojándose.

-Hn...- Respondió únicamente, sin dejar de observarla. Lo haría.

Se posicionó sobre ella y la besó. La besó con desesperación, necesidad, deseo, hambre y sed. De ella. Si.

Porque ningún alimento o bebida, podría calmarlo. Estaba famélico.

_Insaciable._

Ella le correspondió de la misma manera, abrazándolo por el cuello, para profundizar mas el beso.

Recorriendo sus bocas como si no hubiera mañana. Cómo si sus vidas dependieran del beso del otro. Cómo si sus bocas fueran un refugio.

Besó los botones de sus pechos, jugando con ellos. Apretando uno con los dedos, mientras que el otro se movía de un lado a otro empujado por su lengua.

La escuchó suspirar de placer. Un placer que solo él le otorgaría.

Porque nadie, pero _nadie_ tocaría a Haruno Sakura. Su Sakura. Suya y de nadie más.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo inquietas, curiosas. No importaba que hubieran estado en aquel cuerpo la noche anterior, no les había alcanzado. No bastaba.

Se volvió a mirarla, al oírla soltar un pequeño gemido.

-Sasuke...kun...- Dijo, consiguiendo que sonriera de lado.

-Hn...- Fue la respuesta al llamado.

Se acercó a su rostro para besarla. Se aproximó a sus labios y se apartó luego de rozarlos con suavidad.

Ella soltó un gruñido y lo sujetó de la nuca para empujarlo, obligándolo a besarla.

Las manos femeninas comenzaron a tocar, también, todo lo que estuviera a su alcancé, deteniéndose en la espalda del azabachado quien le había separado las piernas.

Eran uno.

La sensación mas dulce que podía experimentarse.

-Sasuke...kun- Gimió ella cerrando los ojos. El sonrió de lado para luego comenzar a mecerse, haciendo un movimiento repetitivo, que los llevaría a la mas hermosa de las locuras.

Porque sin ella comenzaba a sentirse enfermo.

-Sakura...- Musitó él comenzando a besar su cuello, de una manera tan sensual que se la enloquecería, sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la besó. Si la escuchaba decir su nombre de aquella manera tan sensual, volvería a comenzar. Le haría el amor sin detenerse. Hasta que sus cuerpos no dieran más.

Éxtasis. Ella gritó.

El nombre del Uchiha resonó en todas las paredes de aquella habitación, haciendo un pequeño eco, que se apagó al cabo de un momento.

Él sonrió conforme y comenzó a suavizar su vaivén, para luego acabar por detenerse.

Se dejó caer a su lado, observándola. Grabando sus movimientos, sus expresiones y sus sonidos, en su memoria.

Porque Haruno Sakura, era suya. _Suya_ y de nadie mas.

Porque nadie, salvo él, podría tocarla. _Nadie_.

La sensación mas dulce que podía experimentarse.

Porque sin ella comenzaba a sentirse enfermo.

_Ella era su medicina. Su efecto placebo._

* * *

**N/A:**

_**ACLARACIÓN:**__ Se llama __efecto placebo__ al fenómeno por el cual los síntomas de un paciente pueden mejorar con un "falso" tratamiento, aparentemente porque el enfermo espera o cree que funciona. En medicina el efecto placebo suele tener su utilidad en el diagnóstico de ciertos procesos psíquicos o psicosomáticos._

Por eso el titulo del fic. No tiene nada que ver con el grupo Placebo.

Espero les haya gustado la historia. Jeje me inspiré anoche y la escribí. Decidí cambiar el titulo del conjunto de drabbles a "Lemon Tree" como la canción. Porque, estaba escuchando el tema y pensé en este drabble, pero no daba para ponerle "Lemon Tree" al drabble. No creen? Que c... tiene que ver todo esto con un árbol de limones?!

Jajajaja como sea. P Espero les haya gustado el Drabble. Saben que solo hay una manera de hacérmelo saber. Jejejeje. Si! Esa!

Dejen Reviews!!

Jajaja! Ahora si, me despido.

Suerte a todos

_**MaeryxPunkgirl**_


End file.
